


Fanning the Flames

by BlackxFirexTazz



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackbeard didn't kill him but almost did, Everybody Lives, F/M, First chapter is pre-timeskip, If OFC joined the Whitebeard Pirates, Polyamorous relationship, Rest of the story takes place during the timeskip, Smut, Thatch is also alive in this, Will most likely have fluff, Will probably add tags as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackxFirexTazz/pseuds/BlackxFirexTazz
Summary: Will add a better description when I figure out where I want to take this. First chapter is pre-time skip while the rest of the story takes place during the timeskip and in an AU where Ace and Whitebeard survive and Tazz joined the Whitebeard Pirates.





	1. Embers

It seemed like it's been years since Ace left the Moby Dick to hunt down Blackbeard and it had been rather dull without the freckled fire-starter around. Tazz sighed as she sat down on the railing of the giant ship and let her legs hang freely over the edge.

She didn't even flinch when she heard Marco's voice from behind her, "You better be careful. Don't want you to fall overboard, yoi." He leaned his lower back against the railing to her right and crossed his arms over his chest, looking thoughtfully at Tazz's pensive face, "Worried about him?" She heaved another heavy sigh and nodded, eyes glued to the rolling waves below, "Yeah. I know he can take care of himself, I just can't help but get a nagging feeling in my chest like something's gonna happen..."

He watched her for a moment before putting a hand on her shoulder, eyes glancing at the orange Whitebeard silhouette tattoo on her deltoid, before giving her a small smile, "I'm sure he'll be fine. It takes a lot to keep him down, yoi." She returned his smile with an unsure one before returning her gaze to the sea, "If you say so..."

Once she looked away, a frown tugged at his lips since he was missing Ace just as much as she was. He squeezed her shoulder a bit before releasing it and walking off, stuffing his hands in his pockets. She let out yet another sigh and pulled her knees up to her chest before wrapping her arms around them.

She soon got lost in her thoughts before the sound of orders being barked snapped her out of it and she looked around, seeing some of the others rushing around. She spun around and hopped onto the deck before catching Marco's attention as he was jogging by, "What's going on?" His jaw tensed and he clenched his fists, "Ace was captured. He's going to be executed..."

He eyes widened and her heart momentarily stopped at the news. At her stunned silence, Marco continued, "We're heading to Marineford at this very moment to intervene." She nodded and started doing what was needed to get there, worry and fear clawing at the back of her mind all the while as time began to blur.

The next thing she knew, they were surfacing in the bay of Marineford and the coating around the Moby Dick popped. She stood next to Marco as he put his hands on his hips. Her fists clenched anxiously as she watched Whitebeard trudge up the steps and onto the figurehead. She tuned everything out as her eyes caught sight of Ace on the execution platform and she felt the fire of rage spark in her chest. 

It seemed like only seconds had passed by the time that the whole crew is fighting on the now frozen bay. She kicked and punched aside any marine that dared to get in her way as she ran towards Ace. She skidded to a stop when a certain sharp-eyed warlord stood in her way and she snarled at him, "Get out of my way!"

He pointed his large sword at her, "I'm afraid I can't do that, chika." She let out an inhuman growl and covered her arms in black flames as she changed into her fighting form. She swung her arms down and slightly to the side to make the flames disperse, revealing her transformed arms as her tail snaked out from the top of her knee-length shorts and her orange bull-like horns sprouted from her temples. She lunged at him just as he swung his sword.

She managed to shift her trajectory just in time to avoid being cut in two, the only damage she received being her right eye slashed and rendered useless. She ducked under the sword and ran passed him just as a crew-mate came up and distracted Mihawk. She panted heavily but never stopped running until Akainu appeared in front of her.

She growled and dashed around him only for him to catch her left arm and lift her off the ground by her forearm. She snarled and tried to kick and claw at him before feeling searing pain in the arm he held. She clutched her shoulder and let out a scream as magma covered his hand and began to creep down her limb as she kicked her legs.

She heard a distant shout of her name in what sounded to be Marco's voice and she squeezed her remaining eye shut tightly. The lava soon reached her deltoid and she swung her legs forward, putting her feet against his chest before she pushed with all her might. She flew a few feet before hitting the ground and rolling while clutching her shoulder, knowing that he hadn't let go of her arm.

She shifted into a crouch and looked up at Akainu to see her burning and practically melted arm still in his hand before he tossed it aside like it was diseased. She took his moment of distraction to resume sprinting forward as fast as she could, trying to staunch her bleeding shoulder. Her eye locked on to Ace's form before her it widened when she saw that the executioners were bringing their blades down to him.

A group of marines began to surround her since she had halted and she clenched her fist and let out a feral and guttural scream, unknowingly releasing a burst of haki at the same time as her brother that she wasn't even aware was there. The marines around her began to drop one-by-one as she continued running.

She was soon locked into another fight with a random marine captain and she swayed to the side to avoid his sword, taking his opening to grab his suit jacket and yank him forward into a headbutt. He stumbled back before falling and the sound of something collapsing reached her ears. She looked over and grinned when she saw that the platform had fallen and Ace and Luffy were now back-to-back a few meters away.

She ran over and joined the two, causing them to glance at her. Ace's eyes widened and Luffy stared in shock at the state she was in, "Big sis?! What the hell happened to your arm?!" She rolled her shoulders, "That damn lava mutt caught me. Don't worry about me right now! Focus!"

They proceeded to fight for what felt like hours, but in reality was probably not even thirty minutes, until she was thrown aside by Akainu. He covered his fist in lava and reared it back before thrusting it at Luffy. Tazz scrambled up to her feet with a shout of her brother's name only for her blood to run cold.

Ace stood in front of Luffy with his back turned to the Admiral as his fist protruded from Ace's chest. Her eye widened and she fell to her knees just as Ace did the same, only he was being supported by Luffy. She started crawling lamely over to them on her hand and knees before shakily reaching out to touch Ace's arm, "Ace....."

After saying what were his final words to Luffy, Ace collapsed to the ground as Luffy's shock set in. Tazz just stared at him with a wide eye before she tilted her head back and let out a scream that morphed into the deep and menacing roar of a beast as her vision turned black. Her body began shifting, joints cracking as she transformed.

Once her change was finished, she had become a large monster that looked much like a wolf but with her horns and long tail. She let out another deafening roar and began her rampage, killing anyone that got in her way. Her pitch black fur was soon soaked with blood as she tossed away yet another body before a magma covered hand grabbed the her by the skin of her upper back, searing the flesh and fur and getting a pained roar before she was pulled up to her hind legs just as a sword cut through her stomach from her right hip to the lower left corner of her ribcage.

She let out another roar and snapped her jaws as blood began pouring from her mouth and another sword sliced through her left side. She wormed her way from Akainu's grasp and whirled around to face him, eye glazed over with rage and bloodlust. If she had been conscious through this all, she would've felt what seemed like a string wrapping around her right thigh before her balance was suddenly shifted as her right leg went missing.

As she began falling, a hand grabbed her by the side of her head before smashing it to the ground, finally rendering her incapacitated. She went limp and began reverting back to her human form as blood started to pool around her. When she finished changing, her shaky and fading vision and consciousness returned to her and her gaze landed on Ace's body.

She turned to her stomach and started crawling towards him. When she reached him, she put her hand on his back just as the sounds of fighting stopped and a shadow loomed over her. She didn't acknowledge it as her attention was drawn to the barely-there beating coming from Ace's chest.

She finally looked up to see Marco with tears in his eyes and she smiled, not caring about the blood dripping down her chin, "Marco... He's still here..." The man's eyes widened and he shouted something to someone that she couldn't see before her vision went black once more and she was dragged into darkness. Her body felt weightless as she floated in a sea of shadows, no longer feeling the pain from her wounds as she stared at nothingness before closing her eye.


	2. Kindling

When Tazz opened her eye, she found herself staring at the ceiling of her room on the Moby Dick. She heard hushed voices somewhere to the side before a gasp met her ears and a familiar face with a mop of blond hair appeared in her sight as she heard the muffled sound of a door closing. She looked over at the man with bleary vision before reaching her right arm up to hold her head as she spoke in a soft voice that was rough from disuse, "Marco... What the hell happened?"

The man's shoulders slumped as if a huge weight had been taken off of them as he sat down in a chair on the right side of her bed, "You've been unconscious for three weeks... We were worried you were never gonna wake up, yoi." Her eye widened as the memories came back to her and she quickly sat up before falling back with a groan of pain. Marco frowned and put his hand on her shoulder to keep her down, "Don't try to sit up yet. You don't have the strength, yoi."

She let out an anxious breath and looked back at him, "Ace... Is he...?" He watched her for a moment with an unreadable expression before smiling a bit, "He's alive. As far as I know, he and Pops are still unconscious, yoi." She let out a sigh as tears of relief pooled in her eye as she gave a shaky grin, "That's good..."

Marco took her hand in his and lightly squeezed it before his attention was drawn to the bedroom door as it was flung open, revealing a panting Haruka, "Marco! Ace and Pops and Thatch! They're all awake!" The blond jumped up from his seat before looking at Tazz and tossing her covers off of her, "You're coming, too, yoi." He slipped an arm under her leg and the other around her back before picking her up and heading to the door as she was still stunned at learning that Thatch had also awoken from his coma.

Their surroundings passed by in a blur as Marco and Haruka ran to Whitebeard's bedroom where he and Ace and been kept and Thatch was transferred to. Haruka opened the door for the taller man and he went inside as he heard the commotion. He pushed his way through the crowd with Tazz still in his arms before he finally made it to the ones he had wanted to see.

He stopped next to Newgates' bed and gave a relieved smile to see that the old man was sitting up against the wall and conversing with his sons while Ace and Thatch were glancing around with confused expressions. Whitebeard turned his attention to Marco as he approached and he grinned at seeing the woman in his arms, "She's awake, too, huh?"

Marco nodded and gently set her in the free space on Whitebeard's bed, helping her sit up against the wall next to Pops. At the mention of her, Ace turned his head to look at her before his eye widened, "Tazz!" She grinned at him as her tears finally poured down her cheek as relief flooded her being.

The chatter died down as they all watched her try to wipe her tears away before pausing when a large, heavy hand was put on her head. She looked up at Whitebeard as he grinned down at her before ruffling her hair and getting a half-hearted cry of protest from her, "No tears, now. We must be happy! We all made it out alive, after all." She sniffled and wiped away the last of her tears before nodding in agreement.

The old man patted her head rather gently despite his size before holding a hand up, "We must celebrate!" The cheers were silenced by the simultaneous growling of Tazz, Ace, and Thatch's stomachs and the first two blushed brightly in embarrassment at the sound. The others began laughing and Marco patted Tazz's left leg, "No need to be embarrassed about it. It's been more than three weeks since you've eaten after all, yoi."

Everyone but Marco leaves to go begin preparing for the feast and the blond lightly squeezes her leg, "Do you want me to take you back to your room, yoi?" She hummed softly in thought before shaking her head, "I think I'll stay here for a bit. At least until the feast is ready. Could you put me over by Ace and Thatch?" Marco nodded and gently picked her up before walking to the other side of the room as Ace scooted over on his cot.

The blond placed her down in the space that Ace freed up and gently rubbed her head, "I'll be back later, yoi." She nodded and watched him walked out the door before she looked at Ace, lightly taking his hand in hers, "I'm glad you're alright..." She looked over at Thatch and smiled, "You too, Thatch."

The pompadoured man returned her smile and rubbed the back of his neck, "In all honesty, I thought I was actually dead and left in limbo or something..." She looked at her lap, trying to ignore that her right leg was missing from mid-thigh down, "I know what you mean. I felt like that, too..." Ace squeezed her hand and smiled, "We shouldn't think about that now. We should focus on recovering and how we all survived."

Whitebeard let out a booming laugh, "Well said, Ace." Tazz smiled and nodded before her eye began to droop, feeling a wave of sleepiness hit her out of nowhere. She frowned a bit before falling asleep. He chuckled as she passed out, her head leaning against his shoulder, before he went out as well.

Thatch chuckled as he watched the two, "I swear their narcolepsy gets worse when they're around each other." Whitebeard laughed and nodded, "Perhaps." Tazz later woke to her uninjured shoulder being shaken and she lifted her head from Ace's shoulder as she opened her eye a bit.

Whoever had woken her chuckled and used their sleeve to wipe away a bit of drool from her mouth before gently picking her up as he spoke, "The food's ready, so I came to get you, yoi. Thatch and Pops are already on the deck, yoi." Another crew-member had already started to wake Ace up and just like Tazz had, he had drool dripping down his chin as he blinked slowly.

The crew-mate slung one of Ace's arms over his shoulders before helping him stand and going to the door with Marco right behind. Tazz rubbed her eye with a yawn before the smell of food hit her nose, making her stomach rumble. Marco chuckled again and adjusted her more comfortably in his arms, "We're almost there, yoi."

When they got to the deck, her eye widened at the grand feast spread before them with the rest of the crew already partaking in the merrymaking. She smiled before blushing when Marco sat down and put her in his lap, leaning her back against his chest as she was nestled in his crossed legs, "I don't want you sitting somewhere uncomfortable, yoi." She calmed her blush and tilted her head to look up at him, "You sure that's not just an excuse?"

He watched her for a moment before smirking, "Maybe." Her attention was drawn to a plate that was being held out to her by Izo and she took it with a smile and a nod of thanks before setting it in her lap. She began eating happily, glad to be able to fill her belly.

She ate rather quickly, but not quite scarfing down her food like Ace did his. She took a break from eating to gulp down a drink that Marco handed to her before diving right back in to her meal. She ate a few plates worth before leaning back against Marco and patting her stomach with a content sigh, "That was good."

He chuckled and leaned back against a box, "I bet so since you haven't eaten in so long, yoi." They fell silent as they watched the others enjoy themselves as the stars started to appear in the sky, enjoying each other's company as the night goes on.


	3. Ignition

Tazz had unknowingly dozed off despite how long she's been asleep. When she opened her eye, she was back in her room under the covers with the lights off. She yawned and rubbed her eye before shifting onto her right side and falling back to sleep.

Suddenly, she was back at Marineford with her eye glued to the terrifying scene that was reoccurring, the only difference being that the whole Whitebeard crew was wiped out and even Marco was lying lifeless off to the side. There was Ace with Akainu right behind him, preparing to punch, but Luffy was nowhere to be found. The sounds of war rang out around her as Akainu was about put his fist through Ace's chest.

She sat up with a start and her heart was pounding in her chest like it was about to burst. She felt the cold sweat running down her face and back as she glanced around the dark room, quickly remembering that everyone was back at the Moby Dick. She let out a shuddering breath as she put her face in her hand before looking over and seeing a crutch leaning against the wall next to her bed.

She stared at it for a moment before grabbing it and easing herself up, intending to get some fresh air to calm her nerves. She slowly hobbled over to her door before opening it and stepping out, quietly shutting the door behind her. She made her way to the railing and leaned against it as she stared up at the sky.

The twinkling stars and calm sounds of water made her relax significantly before a voice piped up from behind, "You should be asleep, yoi." She sighed softly and lowered herself to sit on the ground and lean against the railing as she sat her crutch aside, "I... I had a nightmare..." Marco watched her thoughtfully for a moment before walking closer and sitting to her left, "Do you wanna talk about it, yoi?"

She bit her lower lip before slowly nodding, "I think it would make me feel a bit better..." Marco gently draped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her to lean against him as he waited for her to explain. She grasped the black fabric of her shorts as tears were brimming in her eye, "We... We were back at Marineford... The whole crew was dead. Even you.. Ace was just standing there, but Luffy wasn't around and Akainu was about to get him and then I woke up..."

He frowned and rubbed her right arm soothingly, "It was just a dream. We aren't going anywhere, yoi." She nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder, "I know. It's just... I can't help but worry. Especially after all that's happened." He watched her before leaning down to press a soft kiss to the top of her head, "Let's get you back to bed. We'll be docking at a nearby island tomorrow to resupply and look into getting you some prostheses, yoi."

She nodded again and closed her eye as she felt him pick her up after grabbing her crutch. She leaned against him with a soft sigh, "I don't know what I'd do without you guys..." He smiled and got the door open before entering the room, "I could say the same about you, yoi."

He gently set her on her bed before pulling the covers over her and putting her crutch aside. He was about to turn to leave when she caught his hand, "Will... Will you stay here tonight?" He smiled softly and nodded, "Sure. Let me just go close the door, yoi."

She released his hand and he walked over to the door, quietly shutting it before returning to her and taking off his sandals. She held the covers up and he slipped under them before turned on his side to face her as she did the same. She smiled and looked at him as her eye began to slowly droop shut, "Thanks for caring about me, Marco..."

She then fell asleep and he smiled with a soft sigh, gently running a hand through her hair before settling it on her side as he mumbled even though he knew she couldn't hear him, "I'd care about you even if you didn't want me to, yoi..." He closed his eyes and pulled her a bit closer to him as he rested his head on his folded arm before drifting off.

The next morning, Tazz woke with a soft groan and buried her face in Marco's chest to block out the light coming through the small window. He chuckled as he propped his head in his hand and rubbed her back, "Time to get up, yoi." She let out a whine of protest and shook her head, "Don't wanna..."

The blond smiled and gently pushed her into a sitting position before sitting himself up, "We're probably already docked and I gotta go to town, yoi. Do you wanna stay or would you rather go with me, yoi?" She rubbed the sleep from her eye before yawning, "I think I'll go with you. Now that I'm awake, I don't really wanna stay in bed all day. Some exercise could do me some good." He nodded and turned so that his feet were on the floor before he stooped down to grab his sandals, "Alright. Let me check your wounds first to see how they're healing, yoi."

She ruffled her hair and looked up at him when he stood after putting his sandals on. He walked over to her side of the bed and knelt down, "Go ahead and take your shirt off, yoi." She blushed but smirked as the opportunity to tease him made itself present and she grabbed the back of her tank top before pulling it over her head, "Are you really going to check my injuries or do you just wanna see me shirtless~?"

He gave her a blank stare before lightly chopping the top of her head with his hand, "Oh, hush, yoi." Once her shirt was removed, he started unraveling the bandages around her abdomen before examining the damage, "Well, it seems like you'll be completely healed in the next couple of days thanks to your devil fruit, yoi. Turn around." She spun around with her back facing him and looked out the window as he removed the bandages around her chest.

He gently prodded at the burn mark on her upper back before letting his eyes trail over the tattoos from the crowned D on the nape of her neck, to the marred fanged skull surrounded by black fire in the middle of her back, to the flaming horned wolf on her right shoulder blade. He stood and unwrapped the bandages from around her right eye, seeing that the lids had healed closed, before he gathered the bandages to be disposed of, "You're healed to the point where you don't need to wear bandages, yoi." She nodded and put her tank top back on before turning back around and grabbing her crutch, "Where are we gonna go first?"

He hummed softly in thought before shrugging, "I think we're going to take care of supplies first, but the others can take care of that, yoi. I'm gonna take you to try to find some prostheses and even an eye-patch, yoi." She nodded again and stood as Marco opened the door for her.

He exited the room after her and readjusted the ball of bandages under his arm, "Go wait by the gangplank and I'll meet you there, yoi." She nodded and hobbled off towards the gangplank before leaning against the railing to wait. Luckily, she didn't have to wait long since Marco only took about a minute before taking hold of her crutch, "Put your arm around my neck, yoi. I'm gonna have to carry you down to the dock, yoi."

After he picked her up so that her right side was facing him, she looped her arm around her neck and frowned, "This is embarrassing... Being reduced to such a state where I can barely even walk on my own..." Marco glanced at her from the corner of his eye before looking ahead and walking down to the dock, "No need to be embarrassed. You gave up your limbs for a good reason, yoi." She stayed silent and continued moping before Marco pinched her side, "Stop sulking. Just keep in mind that Ace is alive because of you, yoi. If you hadn't told me that he was still alive, he wouldn't have gotten medical attention until it was too late, yoi."

She yelped softly at the pinch to her side before nodding slowly, knowing that he was right and it was a useless endeavor to try to argue with him. She lightly gripped the shoulder of his shirt and leaned against him, staring off to the side as he got down to the dock. He carefully set her down on her foot before handing her the crutch and putting his hand on her lower back to guide her forward.

Marco looked around as they entered the town as he put his hands in his pockets, "I heard that this island is well known for its advances in artificial limbs and whatnot, yoi. Surely it won't be very difficult to find some for you, yoi." She stayed next to him and hummed, "Is that so? Let's hope they're as good as we think they are." After a bit of walking, Marco spotted a sign that indicated that they found what they were looking for, "Here's a shop, yoi."

He opened the door for her and entered the building after her before glancing around and seeing a multitude of limbs of various materials. A lanky man with an easily forgettable face walked out from a back room before smiling at the two, "Hello! How can I help you two?" Marco put his hand on Tazz's right shoulder as he put the other on his hip, "She needs an arm and a leg, preferably made of something durable, yoi."

The man nodded and led the two over to a large shelf and large crate of limbs made from different metals, "Here are our most durable products. They can also withstand devil fruit powers, should it be needed." She looked the limbs over before looking to the owner, "Do you have any made from non-magnetic steel or titanium?"

He clapped his hands together and nodded quickly, "We do, indeed! Allow me to get some measurements and I shall get you the perfect matches!" He pulled a roll of measuring tape from his pocket before measuring what was left of her left arm and right leg, mentally keeping tabs of the sizes. After putting the measuring tape away, he sifts through the limbs before pulling out a left arm and right leg before holding them up, "Here we are! These are made from both metals that you requested. Would you like them to be permanent and connected to your nervous system or would you prefer they be detachable and just space-fillers?"

She stared at the metal limbs before looking at the man, "Permanent, please..." He nodded with a bright smile before setting the limbs on a nearby table and holding a finger up, "Just one moment, please. I have to go get the receivers from the back." With that, he turned and went back into the room he had come out of when they first arrived.

Not even a minute later, he came back out with two pieces of metal constructed to look like a shoulder and thigh respectively, "Here you are! You can take these to the hospital and show them my card. They will have trained surgeons handle the rest." He handed them the receivers, limbs, and a business card with the store's logo on the front and Marco got out his money, "How much will it be?"

The man held his hand up and shook his head, "No cost! You two are Marco the Phoenix and Black-Fire Tazz of the Whitebeard Pirates, right? Whitebeard has protected this island for so long, so I wouldn't dream of asking his sons and daughter to pay." Tazz smiled gratefully at the man, "Thank you very much, sir." He waved his hand dismissively before walking with the two towards the door, "Don't mention it! Have a lovely day!"

Once they left the shop, Tazz let out a breath, "That was surprising..." Marco chuckled and nodded, holding the limbs under one arm and the receivers under the other, "I'll say. We'll probably be here for a while, so do you wanna go ahead and get your prostheses implanted, yoi?" She nodded and swallowed, "Yeah. It's probably best to get it done as soon as possible, but I can't help but be nervous about it..."

Marco bumped his hip against her, making sure that it was light enough to keep her from losing balance, "Don't worry, yoi. Once the surgery is over, we'll take you back to the ship right away once you're cleared to be moved." She smiled up at him and nodded, "Alright. Let's go then." He returned her smile before he started walking to the large hospital down the street.


	4. Sparks

Tazz couldn't remember when she had fallen asleep or how long she had been out, the only memories she had being of going into the hospital and following a nurse while Marco waited in the lobby. After that, she had been put in a hospital gown and a mask was placed over her face. That's when everything became fuzzy.

When she opened her eye, she was blinded by a harsh white that forced her to close her eye tightly. After a moment, she slowly opened her eye to get adjusted to the light before realizing that she was staring at the ceiling of a hospital room. She blinked at it before hearing several voices chattering around her before they were hushed.

She looked over to see a some of the division commanders, sans Ace and Thatch, standing near her bed. Marco smiled at her and took her right hand, rubbing the back of it softly with his thumb, "Good evening, yoi. The surgery took a couple of hours to get everything connected and then you slept through the afternoon, yoi." She looked down at her new left arm, watching the hand and watching the fingers twitch.

Her eye widened and she slowly lifted her hand closer to her face, turning it and flexing the fingers before smiling widely. She grinned at Marco and he smiled back before helping her sit up, "You look like it's Christmas Day, yoi." She blushed lightly and rubbed the back of her neck before looking at her new right foot that was concealed by the covers.

She moved her foot up and down before wiggling the individual toes, watching them move under the thin blankets. She smiled and looked around at the others, who all had bright grins on their faces, before she looked at Marco, "Am I cleared to go yet?" He chuckled and nodded, "Yeah. We were just waiting for you to wake up, yoi."

Marco peeled the covers back from her as she swung her legs over the side before he helped her stand up by holding her hands. They stayed like that for a few minutes so she could adjust to her new leg before she took a step forward. She grinned and barely kept from jumping around, not even noticing the others leaving the room with secretive grins and hushed laughter.

Marco watched her with a smile before grabbing the clothes she had been wearing earlier as well as a pair of combat boots much like her own, "As much as I like it, I don't think it'd be a good idea walking out of here and to the ship with your ass hanging out, yoi." Her cheeks grew red and she took her clothes before setting them on the bed. Marco turned around so she could get changed, only turning back to face her when he got the go ahead.

After she finished getting dressed, Marco led her out of the hospital and down the street towards the docks and she smiled as she kept her gaze on her left hand. Marco watched her from the corner of his eye before looking up at the ship and seeing Ace peering over the railing and looking around for something. Marco clicked his tongue, "Tch. That idiot shouldn't be up and around on his own yet, yoi..." Tazz looked up at the ship to see the freckled man who spotted them before he grinned and waved down at the two, "Was he looking for us?"

Marco put a hand on her back to make sure she wouldn't lose balance when walking up the gangplank, "I think so. He's never been good at staying still for very long, yoi." Tazz let out a snort and smiled, "Don't gotta tell me. I grew up with him after all." The blond chuckled and stepped onto the deck with Tazz just as Ace sprinted over and tackled the woman, making her let out a yipe as she found herself on the ground with Ace laying on top of her.

She quickly realized that the tackle hadn't been intentional when she heard a snore coming from the man, figuring that he passed out when he was about hug her. She blew air out of her puffed cheeks and lightly glared up at a chuckling Marco, "The hell are you laughin' at, Pineapple?" He raised a brow as a promise of revenge for the name glinted in his eyes as he smirked, "Oh, nothing. Just enjoying watching a little shit getting crushed under a slightly bigger shit, yoi."

She huffed, indignant puffs of air coming from her nose as she turned her head to look at the sky with a light blush on her face. After a moment, she wiggled her right arm out from under the snoozing man and held her palm up as black flames sparked to life in the center. She hovered her hand over Ace's rear before bringing it down and catching his shorts on fire.

It took a moment before Ace jumped up and began running around with his hands on his ass, trying to pat out the flame as he gave a rather girly scream. Tazz got up and dusted herself off before crossing her arms and leaning against the railing with Marco doing the same. Once Ace managed to get the fire on his shorts out, he fell to the deck, panting heavily as he glared at the woman, "That wasn't nice..."

She gave a shrug, "You were getting heavy and that was the only way I could wake you up." He pouted before turning his head to press his face to the deck, "So mean..." Tazz chuckled before she felt a pair of hands grab her by her hip and her shoulder and she froze, head slowly turning to Marco as he held her over his head, "You better not."

He smirked and looked over at Thatch as he made his way over and blinked at the sight before him and Marco addressed him, "Get ready to go get her, yoi." Tazz started flailing, "Marco! MARCO NO!" The blond chuckled darkly with a devious smirk, "Marco yes."

He tossed her over the side of the ship and into the water below as Thatch gave an exasperated sigh before taking his shirt off, "You're an ass sometimes, you know that?" Marco crossed his arms again and leaned back against the railing, "I know, yoi." Thatch hopped up on the railing and dove into the water, quickly getting Tazz and pulling her to the surface as a rope ladder was dropped down.

He slung her over his shoulder as he climbed up before vaulting over the railing. Marco walked behind him and crouched down to look at Tazz's face, seeing her eye blanked out and humorous expression on her face. Thatch jostled her a bit on his shoulder and patted her back and Marco barely managed to move back to avoid the buckets of water that poured from her mouth in a comical fashion.

Marco just smirked as he stood before walking back to his previous spot and quirking a brow at Thatch's sudden blush before getting an idea of what was happening, "She's groping you, isn't she, yoi?" He ran his free hand through his now loosely-flowing brown hair, "Yeah..." Tazz had her hands on his cheeks and gave a light squeeze, "I missed your ass. And you."

Thatch rolled his eyes before dropping her to the deck when he felt her hands start to roam around his back, "Good to know that I take second priority after my ass." She let out a small yelp before sprawling out on her back with a pout, "Thatch~! I didn't mean it like that!" He chuckled and put his hands on his hips as he looked down at her.

Her eye widened at the sight of him with his hair down and water dripping from the strands. After a moment of staring, she gave a thumbs up, "You look fuckin' nice without a shirt and with your hair down." He rubbed a hand over her face at her blunt statement before crouching down next to her, "You really like to tease people, don't you?"

She gave an impish grin, "Why, of course~!" He caught his shirt as Marco tossed it to him, "You better put that on before she jumps you, yoi." Thatch stood and began putting his shirt back on as Ace squatted above her head and leaned over with a pout, "How come you never grope me?"

She stared at the freckled man before smirking, "You never carry me over you shoulder or give me an opportunity to. Though, I guess I technically did when I set your shorts on fire." He watched her before his eyes widened when she curled up, clamping her knees around his head before pulling him forward and smashing his face into the floor.

He stayed still for a moment before whipping around and starting to wrestle with Tazz, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" She grinned and fought back, "I felt like it." Marco and Thatch stood off to the side with their faces in their hands.

The two spit-fires tumbled back and forth, trying to pin the other to the deck. Marco nudged Thatch with his elbow, "I've got 100 berries on Ace, yoi." Thatch smirked and shook his hand, "200 on Tazz."

Ace eventually pinned Tazz to the floor, keeping her hands by her head. Marco looked over at Thatch and held his hand out expectantly only to get a finger and sly smirk from the brunette. Marco looked back just in time to see Tazz slip her legs between her and Ace and wrap them around his neck before squeezing.

Ace's eyes widened and he released her wrists to try to pry at her legs before he slapped one of her legs repeatedly before passing out. Marco clicked his tongue and handed the owed money to Thatch as Tazz pushed the shirtless man off of her. Thatch walked over to Ace, who was laying on his face with his rump in the air, and poked his back, "You didn't knock him out, did you?"

She shook her head and started to get up, "Nah. His narcolepsy hit him." She was about to stand when she fell forward, mirroring Ace's position as her own narcolepsy acted up. Thatch chuckled and stood up with his hands on his hips, "They're quite the duo."

Marco smiled and nodded in agreement, "Yeah. A duo of idiots." A shiver went through Tazz before she jerked up to her hands and knees before looking around before her gaze landed on the still sleeping Ace. She spun on one hand and kicked him in the head, sending him flying a couple of yards away.

He jumped up to his knees and held the side of his head, "THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" She lifted her arms above her head with both middle fingers raised, "YOU MADE ME PASS OUT!" He flipped her off right back, "IT WASN'T MY FAULT, DAMMIT!"

They lunged at each other and began wrestling once more, even biting at each other every now and then. Marco soon grabbed them, Tazz by the back of her tank top and Ace by the scruff of his neck. The two growled at each other comically as Marco walked towards the railing before tossing them overboard.

Thatch sighed and removed his shirt once more, "You're heartless." Marco grinned and put his hands on his hips, "I know, yoi." Thatch dove in after them and grabbed them before swimming back to the surface, thankful that the rope ladder was still down.

He draped Ace over his shoulder and held Tazz by an arm around her waist as he climbed up, dropping Ace to the deck before jerking his thumb in the direction of Tazz's room, "I'm gonna take her to her room so they don't fight when they wake up." Marco nodded and stepped on Ace's chest, getting him to spit water like a fountain. Once he got to her room, Thatch leaned her over the railing and wrapped his arms around her, putting enough pressure to get her to clear the water from her stomach and lungs.

After expelling the water, she coughed a bit and looked over her left shoulder to see a grinning Thatch, "What are you smilin' about?" He chuckled and ruffled her wet hair before smoothing his own soaked locks back from his face, "Oh, nothing. I just find it funny how you and Ace can go from being the best of buddies one moment to fighting like cats and dogs the next." She shrugged and shook her head fervently to get her hair to stop dripping, "We've been like that since we were little."

He chuckled and opened her door for her, "You'll probably want to change. I'll go get you a towel." He shut the door after she entered her room and went down to the communal bathroom to get a fluffy towel before returning to her room and knocking on the door. She told him to come in and he blinked when he saw her still standing in her dripping clothes, "You haven't changed yet?"

She pulled her tank top away from her chest, "It won't do much good if I'm still wet." He let out a hum and nodded as he sat down on her bed, "That's true. Come here." He pointed to the floor in between his feet and waited for her to sit before he started drying her hair, "You know, it amazes me how your hair always looked like you just rolled out of bed."

She hummed and scratched her cheek with a finger, "I don't know why it does that. It's been like that since I was a kid." He chuckled and continued rubbing at her hair, "I think it's cute." He smiled widely when he noticed the tips of her ears turn red.

He leaned forward and tilted her head back to look up at him as he grinned. She blinked in confusion before her eye widened when he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before she started rambling in embarrassed gibberish with a bright blush. He chuckled and went back to drying her hair, "You're too cute, Tazz~!"

She huffed and crossed her arms, looking straight ahead with a pout. Thatch soon finished with her hair and covered her face with the towel before standing and stepping around her, "You should go ahead and change now. Don't want you catching a cold." She waved a dismissive have and smiled, "Yeah, yeah."

He chuckled and left the room before leaning on the closed door. When the door started to open, he pushed off of it before standing in the middle of the doorway, blocking her path with a playful grin with his back still facing her. She arched a brow and tried to step around him only for him to move the same way.

This went on for a bit before she huffed and wiggled her fingers, not that he could see. He jumped when he felt two hands firmly grasp his rear and he shot forward a few feet away, holding on to his butt as if that would protect it, "Dammit, Tazz! What'd you do that for?!" She smirked and held her hands up before acting like she was squeezing something, "It got you out of the way, didn't it?"

He pouted and let out a sigh before smiling, "You got me there. Come on. Let's go get started on dinner." The two head to the large kitchen before working on cooking dinner, being that they were two of the best cooks on the ship. The laughed and joked as they cooked for a good while since they need a lot of food for the large crew.

Once they finished cooking, Tazz looked over at Thatch with a small smile. He looked over and blinked before smiling back and putting a hand on her shoulder, "What's with that sad smile?" She sighed softly before hugging him, wrapping her arms around his chest since he was quite a bit taller than her, "I really missed you, Thatch.... I wanted to go after Teach just as much as Ace, but he wouldn't let me..."

His face softened and he hugged her back, leaning a bit to put his cheek on the top of her head, "I'm glad he didn't. Who knows what could've happened to you..." He kissed the top of her head before putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her back a bit so he could look at her face with a smile, "Now, enough sad stuff! We should be happy that we're all back together again." She nodded and smiled back before getting on her toes and kissing his cheek, making him blush a bit, before she trotted to the door to call everyone to dinner.


	5. Flicker

Tazz sat with Ace to her right and Marco on his other side while Thatch was across from them. They made small talk until Ace passed out in his food, his right hand still clutching his fork with his elbow on the table. Tazz chewed her mouthful of food before glancing over to see Marco shift Ace's hand so that he could eat the meat from the fork.

Tazz snickered as Marco went back to eating his own food just as Ace woke up. The freckled man stared at his fork before giving Marco a glare. He moved his fork to his other hand and jabbed another piece of meat onto it and passing out once more.

Tazz twisted his hand a bit to pop the fork in her mouth before releasing his wrist and turning back to her own food as Ace woke up again. He looked at his fork again before looking at Tazz, who looked back. She furrowed her brows and they silently stared at each other while she chewed, her cheek puffing out from the food and making the situation seem all the more humorous, before she finally looked away to continue eating.

Ace narrowed his eyes at her before putting his fork back in his right hand and went back to eating, not falling asleep this time until a few minutes later. When his head went down and hand stayed up, Tazz leaned over him a bit and lightly guided his hand to put the fork in her mouth before quickly returning to her previous spot all while Thatch was trying to restrain his laughter.

Ace woke up and blinked slowly as he came to before looking at his once again empty fork and glaring at Marco even though he wasn't the one that did it. He frowned and quickly shoveled his food into his mouth before he could fall asleep again. Tazz snickered and finished the last of her plates before picking them up and taking them to the sink.

After cleaning and putting away her dishes, she left the dining room and walked to the deck, looking up at the sun dipping below the horizon. She heard someone walk up behind her before she felt an arm drape over her shoulders as the owner spoke, "What're you thinking about, yoi?" She hummed softly before leaning her head on Marco's upper arm, "Just about how lucky I am to be a part of such a wonderful crew."

He hugged her against his side, gently rubbing her shoulder as they stared out at the last rays of the sunset, "And we're lucky to have you in our crew, yoi." She smiled and put her arm around his waist as they stood in calm silence for a few minutes before Tazz was suddenly almost tackled from behind. Whoever had grabbed her lifted her up in his arms bridal style and hugged her to his chest.

Tazz looked up at him and saw that it was Ace who had a big grin on his freckled face, "What're you guys being so mushy for?" She rolled her eye and flicked his forehead, "Don't worry about it. You wouldn't understand, Fire-Face." His eyes glinted at the nickname and his grin turned into a smirk, "Is that right?"

The look on his face made her eye narrow in suspicion, "What're you planning?" He chuckled, "Oh, nothing~!" He moved the hand on her back to her side and began wiggling his fingers.

She gasped and started trying to flail in his hold while trying, and failing, to hold back laughter, "Ace! Cut it out!" She soon found herself on the deck with Ace hovering over her and Marco pinning her wrists above her head, both smirking wickedly. Ace resumed tickling her and sat on her thighs to keep her legs from kicking out as she laughed, "N-No! Stop!"

Ace slipped his hands under her tank top so that there was less protection against his assault. Tears formed in Tazz's eye and she squirmed while laughing rather loudly, "G-Guys! Please!" There was a pause and Marco and Ace looked at each other as if they were silently debating something.

She took the chance to catch her breath before they looked back down at her with wide smirks, "Nope." Ace went back to tickling her waist and stomach while Marco pinned her arms with his knees and began attacking her sides and ribs. She almost squealed before bursting out laughing again.

A voice from a few feet off to the side piped up, "What are you guys doing?" She looked over to see Thatch with his arms crossed and brow raised as he watched the other two keep her pinned to the floor, "Thatch! Thatch, help me! Please!" He hummed in thought before walking closer and plopping down next to them, "What's in it for me?"

She would have gaped at him in shock that he'd actually ask for a bribe if she hadn't been laughing so hard, "A-Anything! Whatever you want!" A sly smirk made it's way to his face as he stroked his goatee, "Anything, you say?" She nodded quickly, not caring about what he might have her do as long as it got Ace and Marco to stop tickling her.

He tapped a finger to his lips, "Then how about a kiss?" The first and second division commanders stopped and stared at him with wide eyes, surprised about his request. Tazz panted heavily and leaned her head back against the floor as her laughter softened into giggles, "Fine!"

Thatch grinned and put his hands on the other two men's faces before pushing them away, "Alright! Break it up." Ace pouted and crossed his arms as he sat, "That's not fair..." Thatch chuckled and helped Tazz sit up as she caught her breath, "All's fair in love and war."

Marco chuckled and propped an arm on a bent knee, "You're sneakier than you lead us to believe, yoi." Thatch grinned again before turning to Tazz, "Now, for my payment?" She blushed and took a calming breath before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his.

They parted after a moment and her face was bright red as she covered it with her hands and flopped on her side before rolling away from the three. Thatch sat back and chuckled with Marco as Ace continued to pout. Thatch tilted his head towards the younger man and smiled widely, "You know, you probably could have sneaked a kiss when you were tickling her. Actually, both of you could have."

The other two blinked before Marco let out a hum, "I didn't think of that, yoi." Ace blushed a bit and looked off to the side, "Dammit..." Thatch patted his back, "Maybe next time." 

Tazz sat up with her back facing the others as she tried to calm her blush with her face buried in her knees. She took a deep breath before standing and catching the trio's attention as she started to walk passed. Ace grabbed her right leg and looked up at her, "Where're you going?"

She looked down at him, glad that her blush was starting to fade, "I'm gonna go shower while everyone else is eating." Ace blinked and brought his face closer to her leg before sniffing, "That'd be a good idea." Her boot met his face as she kicked him before stomping off as Marco and Thatch watched while snickering.

Ace stared up at the sky as he was knocked to his back, the sole of her boot imprinted on his face, "What'd I do?" Thatch leaned back on his hands, "Never tell a woman if she smells. Besides, it's not her fault. She hasn't been able to take a proper bath since she has been unconscious for three weeks after all. And I'm sure being thrown into the sea twice didn't help." Marco looked away from Thatch's pointed stare, not acknowledging that he was partially being blamed.

Tazz sighed softly as she entered the bathroom with her pajamas bundled up in her arms. She sat them aside and started removing her clothes, somewhat nervous since this will be the first time she's seen the full extent of the damage to her body. After stripping down, she piled her dirty clothes by her pajamas and looked down, biting her lower lip at the sight of all the scars that littered her torso; big and small, thin and wide.

She lightly traced her fingers over the biggest one that was on her lower abdomen and jutted up to the left lower side of her ribs and the one that intersected it from around her side. After a moment of examining her scars, she shook her head and went to one of the showers before turning on the hot water. She hummed as the steaming water ran over her and she relaxed for a minute before washing up.

Once she finished her shower and dressed in a sleeping tank top and black pajama pants, she gathered her dirty clothes and made her way to her room. She felt a shiver run through her as it seemed like the air dropped significantly, though to anyone else it was just a small wind. She cursed and started jogging to her room, nearly knocking into Marco as he walked by.

He put his hands on her shoulders to steady her as he arched a brow, "What's the rush, yoi?" She looked off to the side and clutched her clothes to her chest, "There's gonna be a blood moon tomorrow..." He hummed before nodding and patting her shoulder, "Alright. I'll tell Pops and the rest of the crew so they'll steer clear from you, yoi. You gonna want any help, yoi?"

She thought for a moment before shaking her head, "No... I'd rather not bring anyone into it if I can help it." Marco sighed softly and ruffled her hair, "It's not a bother, if that's what you're thinking, yoi. I'm sure Thatch and Ace don't mind either, yoi." She looked down at the floor, "I know, but still..."

He patted her head, "Alright, but I can't promise that the other two won't act on their own, yoi." She nodded and smiled a bit, "Thanks. Goodnight, Marco." He nodded and smiled back, "Night, yoi." She then resumed making her way to her room before entering and shutting the door behind her with a sigh.

She put her dirty clothes aside before trudging to her bed and flopping down on it. She wormed her way under the covers and closed her eye, falling asleep not very long after.

The next morning, she woke up with a groan and yawned before sitting up with a tired glare at her covers. She heard her door open and looked over at Marco as he leaned against the doorway with a smirk and his arms crossed, "Mornin', princess. I was just about to wake you, yoi." She glared harder, not wanting to get up yet but feeling like she wouldn't get back to sleep if she tried.

Marco chuckled and walked over, putting a hand on her head and ruffling her hair, "Don't look so sour, yoi. Breakfast is ready, yoi." She glowered and snapped at his hand, which he luckily pulled it away at just the right time, "I'll make you my breakfast, you damn sentient pineapple." He smirked and pinched her cheek before heading to the door, "I think I'd prefer it the other way around, yoi."

Once the door was closed after he left, it took her a few moments to actually process what he said. When she did, her cheeks burned brightly and she grumbled as she got out of bed and left the room, not feeling like changing just yet. She trudged to the dining room and sat at the usual table as Thatch walked over with his plate and several others for her.

He sat hers down in front of her as her head began to nod as her eye drooped and he chuckled as he took his spot across from them, "I forget how much you hate mornings." She growled childishly at him before she began eating with the other three following suit. She took a bit to finish her food since she was still rather sleepy.

When she did finish eating, her eye slipped shut and she leaned against Ace, making him look over at her and smile softly. Marco peered over him and saw Tazz most likely asleep before he turning his head to Thatch, "Oh yeah. Last night she said that there's going to be a blood moon tonight and that she doesn't want anyone to be near her, yoi." The pompadoured man sighed and put his chin in his hand, "I wish that she'd just accept our help..."

Ace looked at his empty plate in thought before sighing, "I know why she doesn't. When we were little, she told me that it made her feel like a monster whenever she did it... And she's stubborn as hell." He yelped when she bit his upper arm in her sleep, a rather cute growl coming from her as she did so. He grimaced when he felt something wet drip down his arm and began trying to pry her off, cursing just how strong her bite force is, "Ew! She's starting to drool!"

The other two laughed as Ace finally managed to make her release him and she wobbled back and forth, though they were mulling over his words. After they finished up eating, Marco helped Tazz to stand, despite her still being asleep, and he started guiding her to her room when he felt her wrap her arms around his waist and let her legs go out from under her. He sighed softly before smiling and dragging her to her room,

Once they reach her door, he turned around in her arms and picked her up by the collar or her tank top before entering and tossing her on the bed. She finally woke as she bounced before looking at Marco with confusion evident on her face, "What happened?" He smirked and put his hands on his hips, "You passed out after you ate, yoi."

She hummed before sticking her tongue out, "Why do I taste dumbass?" He chuckled and leaned against the doorway, "You bit Ace, yoi." She blinks before turned her gaze to the ceiling, "Ah. That explains it."

He pushed away from the doorway and grabbed the knob, "Go ahead and get dressed. We'll try to keep you distracted until evening." She nodded and Marco left, shutting the door behind him. She rolled off the bed with a thud before standing and stretching with a soft groan.

She changed into an orange t-shirt with her personal jolly roger on it and a pair of black knee-length cargo shorts before slipping on her boots and leaving her room. She saw Marco standing by the railing and she walked over before nudging him, "So what all am I gonna be doing today?" He hummed in thought before telling her the list of tasks set for her.

She gave a soft sigh before starting on the first chore. The day passed by quickly since she had been pretty busy and the sky began to darken as she started walking to her room with her hands in her pockets, eye on the floor as she got lost in thought. The sound of bickering made her look up to see Ace and Thatch arguing in front of her door with Marco off to the side, leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

She blinked and tilted her head as she walked up, "What're you guys arguing about?" The two looked over at her before Ace responded, "Who gets to help you tonight." She frowned and gave them a stern look, "I don't want anyone near me until it's over."

Thatch rubbed the back of his neck, "We know, but... It hurts us to see and hear you in pain..." She bit her lower lip before shaking her head, "I still don't want any help... I don't want to hurt you guys..." Thatch and Ace frowned as they looked at her as Marco spoke, "It doesn't hurt us to help you, yoi. You know we'd do anything for you, yoi."

She tapped her fingers on her leg and looked at the floor, "I know, but... I just can't..." She quickly brushed passed them and entered her room, shutting the door behind her. The three looked at her closed door before sighing.

Ace and Thatch looked to each other before holding their fists up, "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Thatch cursed and Ace fist-pumped when the freckled man won before putting a hand on the doorknob. He looked at the other two who gave a nod before he quickly entered the woman's room, closing the door behind him.

Tazz looked up from her spot on the edge of the bed and narrowed her eye, "I said that I want to be alone..." He crossed his arms and gave her a surprisingly serious look that she wasn't aware he was capable of, "I know what you said. Doesn't mean I have to listen." She glowered at him as he walked over before sitting next to her, "We know why you always want to be alone, Tazz. We would never think you're a monster for it. You can't help what your devil fruit does to you."

She bit her lower lip and glared weakly at the floor as she gripped the fabric of her shorts, "I just... don't want to hurt anyone." He pulled her into his lap and hugged her, burying his face in her fluffy hair, "You won't hurt us. I promise. Believe me, it hurts us more to see you put yourself down than you ever could." She somewhat hesitantly hugged him back, listening to his steady heartbeat.


	6. Flare

After a few minutes, Tazz stiffened in his arms and he looked down at her before moving his gaze to the window to see a faint red glow coming from it, "It's time, huh?" She grasped her throat and gave a soft but hoarse cry as her tail wormed its way from her pants. He hugged her a bit tighter and gently ran his fingers through her hair, "Easy, easy..."

Her breathing grew labored and he turned her head to see that her pupil was now a slit and he frowned softly, guiding her face to the crook of the left side of his neck, "Come on, Tazz. I don't want you in any more pain than necessary..." She put her hands on his chest, weakly trying to push him away, "I-I can't..." He frowned again and pulled her closer to him, "Fine. I'll bite you first."

He pulled the collar of her t-shirt aside and bit down on her right shoulder, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to leave a mark and make her react. She cried out before biting the crook of his neck in reflexive defense, her sharp teeth easily breaking the skin to let his blood pour into her mouth. When she realized what had just happened, she tried to pull away but his hand kept her in place before stroking her hair, "Don't fight it. It'll be over soon enough."

Being calmed by his gentle petting, she finally relented and drank her fill. When she finished, she pulled away with a wet pop before laving her tongue over the bite to close it up until it was just a red mark. He tilted her head up and smiled when he saw that her pupil had gone back to normal before he hugged her.

She frowned and buried her face in his shoulder, "I fucking hate that my devil fruit does this to me..." Ace chuckled softly and rubbed her back, "Just be glad it only happens on blood moons. And like we've said before, we don't mind helping you through it." She was about to protest when he flopped back with her still in his arms and she looked up to see his eyes closed as soft snores came from his parted lips. She blinked before smiling softly and laying her head on his chest and dozing off after him.

The next morning, Tazz woke up to find that she was crushed against someone's hard chest and they were basically cuddling her like a body pillow. She looked up to see Ace's peaceful face still sleeping with a small smile. She smiled to herself and sighed softly, closing her eye since she didn't want to wake him.

Unfortunately, he ended up waking a second after and blinked before looking down at her. His brain finally caught up and he grinned before rolling over so that he was laying on top of her, making her let out a small wheeze from his weight. She gave him a half-hearted glare and huffed, "You're fuckin' heavy..."

He smirked and put all of his weight on her, "Good~!" She rolled her eye and pinched his sides, making him yelp and lift off of her enough to let her breathe easily. He pouted her and she chuckled, "You wouldn't get up. At least I didn't set your ass on fire this time."

He thought for a moment before nodding his head, "True." He rolled off of her before sitting up and stretching his arms over his head and she couldn't help but stare at how the muscles of his back flexed under his skin, the tattoo he so proudly wore now sadly marred by the scar from his near-death. She frowned and lightly touched her fingertips to the mark, making him freeze and glance back to see the sad look in her eye.

He turned a bit and pulled her into his lap with a soft smile, "What's that sad look for?" She looked down at her lap, "It's just... It makes me sad that the biggest source of your pride is now screwed up..." He watched the top of her head for a moment before kissing it, "There's no use in getting down about it. I can just get another one somewhere else."

After a moment of silence, she glanced up at him, "Does this mean you'll go back to wearing a shirt?" His eyebrow twitched at her question before he chuckled, "Nah." She smiled and leaned against him.

A knock at her door made the both of the look up at it before Ace slid Tazz off his lap, "I'll get it." She sat on the edge of the bed as he opened the door to reveal Thatch with a smile. The brown-haired man raised a brow at seeing Ace, "What're you still doing here? I thought you would've gone back to your room after helping her."

Ace smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "I kinda passed out afterwords." Thatch laughed and nodded his head to the side, "Well, come on you two. Breakfast is ready." Tazz jumped up and rushed passed them as her stomach growled loudly, making the two chuckle before following after her.

When they got to the dining room, Tazz was already seated next to Marco on his left and was gladly chowing down on her food. Ace took a spot on her other side while Thatch went to his usual seat across from them as they began eating. Marco raised a brow as he looked over at her, "You're awfully energetic this morning, yoi."

She paused in her eating and blinked with her brows furrowed, "Am I?" She shrugged and went back to eating as Ace snickered, "It may be because of last night." Marco turned his gaze to the second division commander, "Did anything else happen, yoi?"

Ace smirked and propped his head in his hand with his elbow on the table, "If you guys stuck around after I went in, you would've heard it." He reached over to her other side and tugged the collar of her shirt down, exposing the bite mark on her shoulder. Marco's eyes widened and Thatch almost choked on his food before Tazz pushed Ace's arm out from under his head, making him faceplant in his food, "Don't listen to him. He bit me to make me bite him. He passed out right after."

Marco chuckled as Thatch let out a slightly relieved sigh. Tazz moved on to her second plate and Ace picked his head up from his food, shooting Tazz a glare before he started wiping his face off. She snickered and soon got to her third and last plate, "I'm glad that that won't happen again for a while."

When she finished her food, she stared pensively down at the empty plates, "I hate that part of me... I wonder if the 'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law can do anything about it..." Ace frowned a bit and pinched her cheek, "Don't get down on yourself. Besides, I don't want you going near that guy." She whined as he pulled her cheek before blinking and looking at him, making him release her cheek, "Why don't you want me around him?"

He blushed lightly and looked away, furrowing his brows and putting his chin in his hand, "I just don't. He gives me bad vibes..." Marco smirked and put an arm over Tazz's shoulder, "Are you sure that isn't jealousy, yoi?" Ace's blush darkened and he whipped his head around to give Marco a flustered glare, "Why would I be jealous of him?!"

The blond shrugged and began playing with some of Tazz's hair, "Dunno. It's possible to be jealous of people you've never met, yoi." Tazz snickered and started gathering her plates before Thatch took them from her hands as he stood, "I'll take care of these." She pouted but knew it was pointless to argue with him so she stood up with Ace and Marco following her lead.

They exited the dining room with Thatch not too far behind and Tazz walked across the deck and leaned on the railing as she lightly touched her damaged right eye with her fingertips, "I'm gonna need an eye-patch or something..." A hand held out a black eye-patch with an orange x in the center, "Way ahead of you, yoi." She smiled and took it before putting it on, "Thanks."

She finished adjusting it and turned to the others with her arms out, "So, how do I look?" Ace grinned and crossed his arms, "Like a true pirate." She chuckled and poked his cheek, "Do true pirates walk around shirtless with cowboy hats?"

He blushed and tried to nip at her finger before pouting, making her laugh and put him in a headlock, "I'm just teasing~!" Thatch and Marco leaned against the railing as they watched the younger two mess around. After a few moments, Tazz had Ace in a hold, one of his arms over her shoulder while she had hers locked around his neck and one of her legs thrown over one of his, when something caught her eye.

She squinted her eye before releasing Ace and walking closer to the railing before leaning over before her eye widened, "It's a ship." Ace fell to the floor and the other two looked in the direction that Tazz was watching before Marco let out a hum, "Can you see if it's an enemy, yoi?" She frowned and shook her head, "No, but it looks like it's coming closer."

She turned to Marco, "What should we do?" He kept his gaze out at the ship, "I'll tell Pops. Let me know if you find out which side they're on, yoi." She nodded and the blond left to go speak to Whitebeard, leaving Tazz, Thatch, and Ace to watch the distant ship slowly growing closer.

When the ship got close enough, her eye widened at the familiar figurehead before she turned to Thatch, "It's Shanks!" His eyes widened as well and he grabbed Ace from the floor as they began running towards Whitebeard's room before slamming the doors open. Marco and Whitebeard looked at the doorway to see Thatch and Tazz panting from running before Tazz looked up at them, "It's Shanks."

Whitebeard leaned back against the wall and grabbed the large bottle of sake next to his bed, "Get the others to prepare for his arrival. Tazz, bring him here when he boards." She nodded and quickly left the room to wait for him on the deck as Thatch went about getting the rest of the crew ready. She stood stock still near where he would board the Moby Dick and listened to the footsteps coming up the stairs.

A hand on her shoulder made her turn around to see Shanks grinning at her, "Tazz! It's good to see you!" She smiled back and noticed the large sake bottle in his hand before she nodded, "Likewise, Shanks. Come with me. I'll show you to Pops' room." She turned away and began walking with Shanks right behind her.

When they got there, she knocked on the door, waiting to be allowed entry before opening the large door and going in. She held the door open for Shanks, who finally caught sight of her left arm. He frowned briefly before his grin returned as he looked to Whitebeard and held the bottle up, "Yo! I brought some booze!"

He walked farther into the room and nodded his head back at Tazz, "This time, it's from where that one grew up." She pouted a bit and crossed her arms after closing the door, "What'dya mean 'that one'?" Shanks laughed and set the bottle down before slapping her back.

A random crew-mate then entered the room with a giant sake cup for Shanks before quickly leaving. Shanks sat in a chair next to Whitebeard's bed and poured himself some sake before tossing the bottle to the huge man, "This booze is my second favorite after the kind from where I grew up." Tazz walked over to Thatch and Marco before leaning against the wall while Ace remained passed out on the floor.

Thatch put an arm over her shoulders and hugged her to his side before Shanks turned his head to them with a hopeful look, "Marco, Tazz, you two should join my crew!" Marco glared lightly at the Emperor, "Hell no, yoi." Tazz smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, Shanks. This is where I belong."

Shanks laughed heartily as he raised his cup, "Well, it was worth a try!" He took a big gulp of his sake before letting out a content breath, "Ah! Good stuff!" Whitebeard laughed as well, "Hell would freeze over before they join you!"

Tazz sighed softly with an exasperated smile before looking down at Ace. She squatted down next to him and poked his cheek, "Oi, Freckles. Get up." His eyes snapped open and he glared at her, "What'd you call me?"

She smirked and squished his cheeks, "I didn't call you anything, Frecks." He glowered at her before shifting and jumping at her. His eyes widened when she slipped to the side, making him land face-first into the wall and knocking him back out.

Tazz snickered and stood before getting put in a headlock courtesy of Marco, "You just gotta antagonize people, huh, yoi?" She grabbed his forearms and grinned, "I can't help it! It's too much fun." He ruffled her hair as she squirmed in his hold, "You're such a little shit, yoi."

She whined in protest before blinking when Marco picked her up by an arm around her chest and another around her waist, "Come on. Let's leave them to themselves, yoi." Thatch grabbed Ace by his leg and they went to the door before Shanks' voice stopped them, "Wait. I'd like to talk to Tazz a bit more." She blinked again before Marco lowered her back to the ground and lightly pushed her forward.

She watched him and Thatch leave along with Ace before she walked over to stand next to Shanks, "Yes?" Shanks stared into his cup before looking at her from the corner of his eye, "Your arm. What happened to it?" She subconsciously gripped her left shoulder before putting her hands in her pockets, "Akainu took it at Marineford. Doflamingo took my right leg."

He remained silent for a moment before sighing heavily, "You shouldn't have had to go through that kind of pain. Not only physical but mental..." She bit her bottom lip, "It just goes to show how much I'm willing to give for this crew." He turned his head to her and smiled softly, "I know. You sure are loyal."

She nodded and puffed her cheeks, "Of course I am!" He chuckled and finished the rest of his sake before setting his cup aside and patting her head, "You should come party with us some time. The crew misses you." She smiled and nodded, "I'll keep that in mind."

Shanks stood and nodded to Whitebeard, "I just wanted to check in and see how you all were doing. I'll take my leave now." Tazz looked up at him, "I'll take you to your ship." He grinned and ruffled her hair, "How sweet of you~!"

She blushed lightly and pouted a bit before leading him out to the deck. Shanks put his arm over her shoulders and pulled her to his side, "I'm glad to see that you're doing alright, Tazzy. I'll keep a look out for you at our parties, so you better show up!" She rolled her eye and chuckled, "Yeah, yeah."

He smiled and leaned down, pressing his cheek to the top of her head, "I'll hopefully see you soon. Be good for Whitebeard, okay?" She rolled her eye again and hugged him, pinching his side when she pulled back, "I always behave around him. You try not to cause Benn too many headaches." He laughed and patted her head before turning to head down the steps, "I got it. See you."

She watched him go back to his ship before an arm draped itself over her shoulders and another wrapped around her back. She looked to her left to see Marco and her right to see Thatch before looking down as two arms wrapped around her waist. The red and white bracelet and log pose on the left arm gave away that it was Ace as he pressed his face against her lower back.

She arched her brow and followed the first two's gazes to see them glaring down at Shanks who was in near hysterics at seeing them so possessive of her as his ship began to depart, "Are you three jealous?" Their grips on her tightened and they gave a simultaneous 'no'. She chuckled and sighed softly, "There isn't really a reason. I'm not interested in Shanks like that, and even if I was, he probably wouldn't see me in that way."

They fell silent before Ace stood, keeping his hold on her waist and picking her up. She let out a startled yelp and looked back at him with a bewildered expression. He just grinned and started carrying her to her room with Marco and Thatch trailing behind.


	7. Blazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut with some feels. This wasn't where I thought this chapter was gonna go, but it went there

Ace kicked the door to Tazz's room open and marched inside before tossing her onto her bed and flopping on top of her. She wheezed from his weight and tried to push him off, "God, you're so fucking heavy!" Marco chuckled as he walked in and sat on the bed, "Alright, Ace. Don't crush her, yoi."

Thatch smiled and shut the door behind him as he went to sit on the other side of the bed. Ace rolled off of Tazz and sat up and criss-crossed his legs as he grinned. She smiled back and turned her gaze to Thatch and then Marco.

After a moment, her lower lip began to tremble as tears filled her eye, making the other three flinch. Ace and Thatch began to panic a bit as Ace grabbed her shoulders, "T-Tazz! What's wrong?!" She sniffled as she furiously wiped at her tears, "I-I'm just so happy that we're all okay. I don't think I could bare to live without any of you guys..."

They watched her continue to let out soft sobs and hiccups before Ace pulled her to him in a tight hug as tears sprung to his own eyes. Thatch smiled and joined in before pulling Marco in to participate in the group hug. Tazz's sniffles calmed down as she hugged them back and buried her face in Ace's shoulder.

After a moment, Ace's eye twitched and he released the hug to grab her shoulders and hold her back, "Don't wipe your face on me!" She pouted and started pushing against his hands as she reached for him, "But Ace!" Thatch chuckled and turned her head to him as he wiped her tears away with his thumb, "To be fair, I don't think you'd enjoy it either."

She smiled widely and pressed her cheek into his hand, "Shishishi! You got me there." Ace put her in a headlock and rubbed his fist against the top of her head, "If you don't like it, don't do it to me!" She grabbed his arm and tried to pry it off as she squirmed, "I'm sorry! Ace!"

He slumped against her back and pushed her to the bed as he began snoring softly. Tazz huffed and resigned to her fate of being crushed under the freckled man as she crossed her arms under her head. After a moment, she carefully turned onto her back under him before opening her mouth. 

Thatch and Marco watched with raised brows before their eyes widened when she bit down on Ace's left shoulder. A shiver went through him and he slowly looked at her with heavy-lidded eyes. She released his shoulder and gave him a glare, "You gonna get off of me now?"

A smirk appeared on his face and he lifted off of her a bit but remained hovering above her with his hands one either side of her head. Her eye widened at the sultry look on his face and her breath caught in her throat when he leaned closer to her. Their lips were an inch away from each other when a foot met Ace's rear and he was kicked forward off the bed thanks to Marco.

Marco crossed his arms and frowned at the younger man, "No making out in front of me, yoi." Tazz's face was bright red and her eye was wide open as she stayed frozen in her position. Thatch poked her cheek with a finger, "I think Ace broke her."

Ace sat up on his knees as he glared at the first division commander, "I'm gonna get my kiss whether you want me to or not, you damn fire chicken." He put his hands on Tazz's cheeks before tilting her head back as he leaned closer. He pressed his lips to hers in an upside-down kiss as his eyes slipped shut.

A few seconds later, they parted and Tazz's eye went white as she passed out from being so flustered. Ace snickered and Thatch gave an exasperated sigh as he gently picked her up before setting her in his lap after kicking his shoes off and sitting fully on the bed, "Ace, don't be mean." Tazz regained consciousness after a moment and she glowered at Ace, "A warning would've been nice, Flame-brain."

He glared at her and started getting closer before he was stopped with her left boot in his face. She continued to glare at him as she pushed his face away with her foot and Thatch chuckled while Marco smiled. Unseen by Tazz, another smirk made its way to Ace's face and he snatched her ankle before yanking her boot off.

The other three watched him with confused expressions before Tazz's eye widened as she blushed brightly once more when Ace dragged his tongue from her ankle to her calf with a devilish smirk. She tried to pull her leg from his grasp, but he kept a firm hold and nibbled on her calf as her other boot was somehow removed and tossed aside.

Marco sat straight and started reaching for Ace to pull him away, "Oi, oi! What're you trying to do, yoi?" He was stopped as Thatch held up a hand while watching, "Now wait a minute, Marco. Let's see what happens." Marco crossed his arms again and leaned against the wall with a huff as he toed his sandals off and put his legs up on the bed.

Tazz leaned against Thatch's chest as she swallowed thickly, "A-Ace... Cut it out..." He simply grinned at her before lightly biting the underside of her calf while grabbing behind her other knee. She covered her mouth with her hand to muffle anything that tried to escape, "A-Ah~! D-Don't...!

Ace and Thatch both blinked at where Tazz had just been before looking over to see her straddling Marco's lap as he smirked at her, "I still haven't gotten my kiss yet, yoi." Her face was still beet red and her blush only worsened when the blond put his hands on her hips and pulled her flush against him as he licked his lips. He leaned closer and caught her lips with his, meshing them together before nipping her bottom lip and getting a gasp from her.

He took the chance to snake his tongue passed her lips and closed his eyes as he intensified the kiss. When the kiss was broken, Tazz covered her face with her hands and went limp, only being supported by one of Marco's arms around her lower back as she panted lightly. Thatch and Ace glared at him and he gave them a peace sign as he licked his lips again with a triumphant smirk.

A thought came to Thatch's mind when he saw that she was getting a bit hot and bothered and he smirked, "I think it's mean to keep teasing her like that. We should spoil her every now and then, don't you agree?" Marco quickly caught on and nodded with a smirk while Ace was still somewhat confused. Tazz finally caught her breath before she found herself sandwiched between the two older commanders.

She felt Marco's lips on the left side of her neck as Thatch captured hers with his own while cupping her jaw with his right hand. Ace pouted and crossed his arms, upset about being left out. A bite to her neck made her moan softly and Thatch slipped his tongue into her mouth as his other hand roamed around her stomach and side.

Her eye drooped shut and she wrapped her arms around Thatch's neck and buried her human hand in his hair. Their tongues swirled around each other as Marco moved his hands to her stomach before angling them and slipping them down into her shorts to palm her thighs while he pressed himself closer to her back. Ace's face grew red and he began to squirm as the sight and Tazz's soft muffled sounds started to get to him.

Thatch soon broke the kiss when the need to breathe became to evident, leaving a string of saliva bridging between his and Tazz's tongues as their hot breaths mingled. He moved away a bit and grabbed the hem of her shirt before pulling it up over her head as Marco stopped kissing her neck. Once her shirt was removed, Thatch began moving his hands up her stomach before grasping one of her breasts and tweaking the nipple.

She arched her back a bit with a small moan and leaned her head back against Marco's shoulder as he reattached his lips to her neck with Thatch doing the same to the other side. Finally unable to stand being off to the side anymore, Ace climbed back on the bed and took her right hand before pressing his lips to the palm. He then kissed her fingertips before sliding his tongue between her fingers.

He put her hand against his chest and moved it around as he leaned in to kiss her while the other two were preoccupied with her neck. He tilted his head and depended the kiss as he slid her hand down the hard planes of his abdomen until it reached the top of his shorts. Tazz was like putty in their hands as she sagged back against Marco's chest.

Ace released her hand to toss his hat away along with his beaded necklace and the accessories on his left arm before getting to work on his belts. He was about to throw them into a corner of the room when Marco snatched one from him and set it aside on the bed, "We might could use that later, yoi." Thatch leaned back and loosened his foulard before he began unbuttoning his top, exposing more and more of his chest and leaving Marco to let his hands roam around Tazz's torso.

Tazz broke the kiss with Ace and looked at the pompadoured man with a heavy-lidded eye and her brows knitted, watching him take his shirt and foulard off along with his belt, "A-Are we really gonna do this? I-I mean I want to, but are you guys sure?" Marco bit down on her shoulder before licking it, "Of course we're sure, yoi. It's a miracle we lasted this long in the first place, yoi." Thatch nodded and gave her a smile, "He's right. It took a lot of effort to restrain ourselves up to this point. Especially when you would parade around the ship in your shorts and a bikini top."

She closed her eye again as Thatch pulled her into another kiss so that Marco could remove his own shirt and sash. Ace kicked his boots off before shoving his shorts down, now only covered by his boxers with a tent in them. Marco quickly took his place once more and started pushing her shorts and underwear down her thighs, revealing her long black tail that was wrapped around her left leg.

He picked her up by her thighs so Thatch could pull them off the rest of the way before tossing them aside. Marco leaned back against the wall, sliding his hands to the backs of her knees and holding her legs open. She blushed brightly and tried to cover herself with her hands.

Thatch took her wrists before grabbing Ace's belt and binding them together and holding them up to his lips, "Don't hide from us, Tazz. We want to see all of you." She bit her bottom lip before nodding, unwrapping her tail from around her thigh and moving it so that she could trail the fuzzy tip over Ace's lower stomach, making him shudder and shut his eyes. One of Thatch's hands trailed down her front and two of his fingers swiped over her slit.

She closed her eye and slightly arched away from Marco as her head leaned against his shoulder, "Ah~!" Marco groaned softly and nuzzled against her neck before licking it, "God, you sound wonderful, yoi..." Thatch pressed his lips to her throat and kissed his way down until he was practically laying on his stomach with his face inches away from her womanhood.

He looked up to see her watching him and he gave her a smile before burying his face in the apex of her thighs and dragging his tongue through her slit. Her back arched and tilted her head fell back as her hands shot down to grasp Thatch's hair, messing up his pompadour in the process. The moan that left her throat almost made all three of them groan and it spurred Thatch to step up.

Marco put his chin on her shoulder and looked at her face as he spread her legs a bit wider, smirking when he felt them begin to tremble, "Feel good, yoi?" She quickly nodded and looking over at Ace to see him pushing his boxers down to free his aching member. He looked up at her and tensed when they made eye contact before he wrapped a hand around his length and began to stroke it.

Seeing him pleasure himself to her and the other two sent a rush of heat to her core. They kept eye contact and Thatch slipped his tongue into her entrance as he pinched her clit between his index and middle finger. She gasped and arched her back again, pressing her rear against Marco's straining erection and struggling to keep her eye open.

She soon reached her first climax and let out a high moan, her eye squeezing shut as her body tensed. Thatch lapped up her fluids before sitting back on his heels and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "You taste so sweet." She panted as she sagged against Marco, "P-Please... No more teasing..."

Marco swiftly removed Ace's belt from around her wrists before he pushed her forward to her elbows and knees and leaned over her, "I call first go, yoi." Thatch pushed his pants and underwear down enough to let his member spring free close to Tazz's face. She looked up at him with a hesitant expression and he smiled warmly and cupped her cheek, "If it gets to be too much, let me know and I'll stop right away."

She nodded and looked back to see Marco lowering his pants and underwear. She shivered when she felt his hot and hard length against the cleft of her ass before she turned her head to see Ace still fisting his dick with his eyes now closed and his lips parted as soft moans spilled from them. She reached over and covered his hand with her smaller one, making his eyes snap open to look at her.

He hesitantly moved his hand and hers took its place before she began stroking him as she turned her head back front. She swallowed nervously before closing her eye and leaning forward to drag her tongue along the underside of Thatch's member. He groaned softly and threaded the fingers of one hand into her messy hair as his eyes slipped shut.

Marco slid his length along her slit to gather her juices before he lined himself up. He eased inside her before pausing when he felt her barrier. He leaned forward and gently rubbed her waist, "This is gonna hurt for a bit, yoi..."

He quickly thrust in the rest of the way until his hips were flush with her rear and she tensed, a pained cry being muffled by the head of Thatch's dick. Thatch opened his eyes and frowned before soothingly running his hand through her hair until she relaxed. She steadied her breathing and resumed stroking Ace and swirling her tongue around Thatch's tip.

Marco took her actions as a sign to start moving so he slowly pulled out before pushing back in, getting a muffled moan as her back arched. She ran her thumb over Ace's slit and he covered his mouth with a hand to stifle his sounds as his face flushed. She slowly took more of Thatch's length into her mouth until she had to relax her throat to take in the remainder and her nose brushed the dark curls at the base before she pulled back to the tip and then went back down.

Thatch leaned back a bit on one hand and closed one eye as he looked down at her with a light blush on his cheeks, his other hand still carded in her hair, "D-Damn! You're pretty good at this." She looked up at him and caught his eyes, the sharp gaze making a shiver go through him. Her eye quickly screwed shut as Marco repeated his movements, rolling his hips to increase the friction as he also let out a couple of breathy groans.

Ace leaned back on his free hand as he whimpered and moaned against the one covering his mouth as she continued stroking him, occasionally twisting her hand and brushing her thumb over the slit and smearing the precum. Marco leaned over Tazz and kissed the large scar on her upper back as one of his hands grasped the middle of her tail and squeezed. She moaned against Thatch's member, causing him to groan as well as he watched her through his open eye.

The blond put his open mouth on the nape of her neck and nipped at the crowned D tattoo that was there, "This is better than I could have ever imagined, yoi..." Thatch grunted in agreement before almost falling apart when she hollowed her cheeks, "Fuck!" Marco closed his eyes as he began littering her neck and shoulders in marks ranging from pink to almost purple.

He tilted his hips and brushed a spot deep within her and her reaction was instant. She moaned loudly around Thatch and her back arched more as her hand faltered in its stroking. Marco smirked as he realized why she reacted like that and he repeated the action before zeroing in on that spot.

Her free hand grabbed Thatch's thigh and squeezed as her other hand increased its efforts to get Ace off. Marco reached a hand around her and rubbed circled around her clit before pinching it. She squirmed as heat pooled in her belly, signalling that she was nearing her end.

After a few more hard rubs to her bud, she came undone and her silky walls spasmed around his dick. The vibrations from her moans sent Thatch to his own completion in her mouth while Ace spurted on her hand. After a few more thrusts, Marco also climaxed and leaned against her as he panted.

After he pulled out and sat back, she sat up and looked at Thatch with some of his seed dripping down her chin. He blushed a bit and started glancing around the room, "Let me get you a tissue." He paused and looked back at her when he heard her swallow, wide eyes watching her throat bob before she opened her mouth with her tongue out to show that it was empty.

His shoulders slumped as he stared at her with an awed expression, "You didn't have to swallow..." She shrugged and wiped up the cum on her chin with her hand before licking it off along with Aces's, "It's fine. It actually tasted kinda sweet." He smirked and glanced at Marco, "That's because I eat a lot of pineapples."

The phoenix glared at the chef before Tazz looked over to see Ace passed out, "You could probably get Freckles to start eating them, too..." Thatch snickered before getting off the bed and putting his shirt, belt, and foulard as well as his shoes back on, "We should get you cleaned up. I'll go get some wet cloths." Marco and Tazz watched him leave the room and shut the door before they turned to look at each other.

He smiled at her and gently pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, putting his chin on the top of her head, "That was pretty mind-blowing, yoi." She smiled and nodded as she leaned against him, "Yeah..." His chest rumbled a bit from a growl-ish sigh as he leaned his head down to her ear, "I can't wait until you'll be able to take us all at the same time, yoi."

She blushed and pushed his face away, "S-Shut up..." He chuckled and licked her palm, making her yank her hand away and wipe it on the sheets. Thatch soon returned with four damp cloths and he sat on the bed and handed her and Marco one each.

She took it with a nod of thanks before she began cleaning herself, "I'll go take a shower after everyone else. They cleaned up in a silence before Thatch tossed the last wet rag onto Ace, "He can clean himself up." Tazz threw her rag to the dirty clothes before bringing her knees to her chest, "I can still hardly believe that just happened..."

Thatch looked over at her with a slight frown, "Do you regret it?" She smiled and shook her head as she hugged her knees, "Not at all. I'm happy it happened." The two men smiled softly at her before Marco adjusted his pants so that he was covered before he got under the covers and pulled her with him, "You should get some sleep, yoi. I'm surprised you're still even awake, yoi."

She finally felt the exhaustion hit her and she let out a yawn before snuggling against his chest. Thatch kicked off his shoes and slipped under the sheets on her other side while Ace draped himself over their legs in his sleep. The three quickly fell asleep with content smiles on their faces.


	8. Cleaning Up with a Walking Distraction

They slept through the afternoon and well into the evening. Sometime during their sleep, Ace had halfway fallen off the bed and when they woke, Marco kicked him off the rest of the way. He sat up and rubbed his head with a pout while the blond smirked. Tazz stretched out before sitting up and ruffling her hair, "I haven't slept that good in a while."

Marco propped his head in a hand and rubbed her thigh with a smirk and a wink, "Well, if you ever need help getting to sleep, I'd be happy to help, yoi." She blushed and pushed his head down before getting out of bed after Thatch. She stood and wobbled a bit before falling back to the bed, making Thatch and Ace look at her with concerned face while Marco's smirk widened, "I guess I did good, yoi."

The other two glared lightly at him before Thatch helped Tazz to stand, "Are you gonna need help getting dressed?" She nodded a bit, "Probably. I might need help showering, too." Ace was about to jump up to offer his help when Thatch pushed him down with his foot, "I'll help you. I don't think I can trust these two to focus."

Ace pouted while Marco chuckled, "You'd be right about that, yoi." Thatch rolled his eyes before gathering her clothes and helping her get them on. Afterwards, he got her usual choice of pajamas along with a pair of underwear before he handed them to her and picked her up bridal style.

He took her to the showers before setting her on her feet at one. He set her pajamas aside and helped her strip down before taking his own clothes off. He turned the hot water on and waited for it to warm up before he gently moved her under the cascade along with him.

He grabbed a washcloth and lathered some soap on it before he began scrubbing her back, shoulders, and neck while examining the marks on her shoulders and neck, "Man, Marco really did a number on you." She reached up to lightly run her fingers over her neck, "Really? I'll just have to get payback some time." He chuckled and held one of her arms out and washed it before doing the same to the other, "I'd be more than willing to help if you need it."

She smirked and looked over her left shoulder at him, "I've already got an idea~!" He blinked before laughing and handing her the cloth, "You can tell me later. Here, I'm sure you can wash your front yourself." She smiled and took the cloth with a nod before she began cleaning her front along with her tail before rinsing off and turning to Thatch while gesturing for him to turn around, "Oh, it's gonna be great!"

He chuckled and closed his eyes as he waited for her to start washing his back. When she didn't, he looked back over his shoulder to see her frowning and staring at a spot on his back with her free hand raised, hovering over the spot as she hesitated to touch it. He frowned a bit and turned around before hugging her, snapping her from her daze and making her blush brightly, "No need to be sad. If you're upset about my scars, just think of it as a sign that I made it out alive."

She nodded slowly before wrapping her arms around him and sighing softly into his, rather hairy, chest, "That's true..." He smiled and moved her back enough to lean down and kiss her forehead before gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb, "It should be nothing but smiles from here on out." She smiled warmly at him before fully realizing that they were still facing each other in the buff and she forcefully turned him around with a beet red face, making him laugh heartily, "After all we did earlier and you're still embarrassed about this?!"

She continued to blush brightly and began scrubbing his back with the cloth, "S-Shut up!" His laughter quieted to chuckles and he closed his eyes as he focused on the feeling of the cloth running over his back, "You're too cute, Tazzy~!" She pouted at the back of his head before getting an idea, her gaze traveling downward as a wide smirk grew on her face.

He didn't notice the cloth leave his back as he let out a content sigh before jumping when two hands firmly grasped his rump. He whirled his head around to give her a bewildered look as a blush covered his cheeks, "What-?!" She smirked and pressed her chest against his back, only slightly upset by the fact that he was too tall for her to put her chin on his shoulder, as her tail waved lazily behind her, "What? I'm just washing your back."

He pouted and rubbed the back of his head before waving his hands in a pitiful attempt to get her to stop groping him, "Yeah, yeah. Cut that out or else." She gave a hum and leaned forward some more, "Hmm? Or else what?" He turned his head to look at her with a half-lidded eye and sultry smirk, "Or else you're gonna end up a lot more sore."

She promptly pulled her hands away and held them up defensively as she blushed and averted her gaze, "Alright, alright!" He chuckled and turned his head back around with a smile, pleased with himself at being able to tease her so easily. She finished washing his back before handing him the cloth and turning around to face the shower-head so she could get her hair wet.

He turned around as well and smiled down at the back of her head before quickly finishing cleaning himself and started to press against her back, the top of her head just reaching his upper chest. He smirked a bit when he could see the tips of her ears turn red as she tensed and he nudged her forward a bit with his whole body, "Don't hog all the water." She grumbled under her breath and resumed wetting her hair as he did the same with an impish smile on his face.

He stayed pressed against her as he looked down at the top of her head before grabbing the sides and tilting it back, making her blink up at him with a quizzical look. He smiled softly and leaned down to press his lips to hers in an upside-down kiss. She tensed before returning the kiss.

He pulled back with a final peck to her lips before straightening and grinning at her as she blushed brightly and he squished her cheeks, "You're seriously too cute." She pouted and reached up to pinch his cheeks, "Quit distracting me. We need to finish cleaning up." He chuckled softly and gently pulled her hands from his face before pressing his lips to the palm of her right one, "Funny. The longer we're here, the less I want to leave."

She arched a brow before rolling her eye and wiggling her fingers, "Can I have my hands back? I kinda gotta wash my hair." He squeezed her hands before releasing them and putting some shampoo in one of his hands, "I'll handle that." He started lathering her hair as she hummed softly at the feeling of his fingers massaging her scalp, "I can do it myself, you know..."

He smiled and continued washing her hair, "I know. Like I said earlier: I want to spoil you every now and then." She smiled a bit and closed her eye as she relaxed against him, ignoring the fact that a certain part of his body was pressed against the dip of her back, "Not that I'm complaining, but do you have to be so close?" He chuckled and tilted her head back a bit to keep the shampoo from getting in her face, "Of course. How else am I gonna make sure I'm being thorough?"

She let out a huff as her tail loosely wrapped around one of his legs while he began rinsing her hair, sliding his fingers through the silky strands to rid them of suds. When he finished, he slid his hands down to her neck before rubbing her tattooed nape with both thumbs. She opened her eye and looked up at him, "It's my turn now."

She turned around and kept her gaze on his face as she reached her arms up, "Lean down or something so I can reach better." He smirked and suddenly picked her up by her thighs and held her against him, making her squeak softly and wrap her arms around his neck before she slapped his shoulder. He laughed and nuzzled her neck before kissing it, "But doesn't this help you reach?"

She huffed and got some shampoo before she began rubbing it into his hair, "A little warning would've been nice..." He smiled contently and closed his eyes as she washed his hair. She was silent for a moment before she spoke up, "You know, you've got really nice hair. I think you should wear it down more often."

He let out a hum and peeked an eye open to glance at her before shutting it again, "I might just for you." She got his hair washed quicker than he did hers and she tilted his head back to rinse it as she ran her fingers through it. He opened his eyes and they stared at each other for a moment before they both leaned in for a kiss.

Their eyes slid shut as their lips met and Tazz threaded her fingers into his hair as he lightly squeezed her left thigh. They parted after a minute and panted against each other's mouths and she rested her forehead against his as he smiled widely. She opened her eye to meet his with a light flush to her cheeks when she felt something hot and hard pressing against her rump, "Won't this defeat the purpose of getting cleaned up in the first place?"

He shrugged a shoulder and grinned at her, "I'd be a fool not to take the chance when I finally have you all to myself. Besides, I'll be gentle." She rolled her eye with a resigned sigh before smiling softly and looping her arms around his neck, keeping one hand carded in his hair, "You sure have a way with words." He chuckled and kissed along her jaw as he shifted her to slip his length in between them before he pressed her entrance against it.

He slowly slid her up and down and shivered a bit at the small, breathy moan he got from her. Her eye slipped shut and she rolled her hips against him. He groaned and closed his eyes as his grip on her thighs tightened a fraction.

This continued for a few moments until she was ready to take him and he held her up, quickly catching her lips with his before lowering her down and impaling her on his shaft. She tensed a bit before relaxing and arching against him, moaning lowly into the kiss that soon became heated. He continued lowering her until she was flush against him and he broke the kiss and opened one eye halfway to look at her, "Let me know... when you're ready."

She nodded and panted against his shoulder as she wrapped her legs around his waist. After a few more seconds, she shifted her hips to signal that he could move and he slowly pulled her up before moving her back down. He let out a small groan before kissing her to muffle her moans as he started a slow and gentle pace, rolling his hips each time she was lowered.

Their tongues danced around in their mouths as she slightly tightened her grasp on his hair as her free left hand lightly clawed at his upper back. He moved his hands from her thighs to firmly grasp her rear and knead at the flesh, only speeding up a small bit as he gave long thrusts. This went on for a few minutes until he shifted her to one arm so he could use the other to reach down and rub at her clit.

She moaned louder into the kiss and arched against him, the fingertips of her hand digging into the muscle of his upper back as she bucked her hips. He inwardly smiled and kept circling her clit with two fingers before pinching it in between them. It didn't take her long to reach her peak and she came with a moan muffled by his mouth, her whole body tensing up as he continued thrusting up into her until he climaxed afterwards.

After he spilled himself inside her, she slumped against him and broke the kiss to lean her head on his shoulder and pant heavily. He smiled and gently pulled out of her before carefully setting her on her feet so they could get cleaned back up. She shivered once she realized that the water had gone cold and she quickly cleaned up, "Dammit! The water's freezing."

He chuckled and washed up before shutting the water off and walking off to grab a couple of fluffy towels. He walked back over to her and wrapped one around her before he began drying off, starting with his body and then getting to his hair. He quickly put his clothes on before resuming drying his hair as he glanced over to see Tazz still drying her body.

He grabbed her pajamas and held them out to her when she put the towel over her head and reached out. She took the clothing and put them on before rubbing her hair as she hobbled over to the door. He chuckled softly and put his towel around his neck before scooping her up in his arms and exiting the showers to head back to her room, "Ace is probably already passed out on your bed and I doubt Marco left yet. Do you want to stay in mine for the night?"

She hummed softly in thought before shaking her head with a small smile, "Nah. I don't mind the company." He smiled and managed to get her door open before entering her room, seeing that his prediction of Ace being asleep on the bed and Marco still being there was correct, though the latter had helped himself to the spare clothing she had in her dresser. Marco looked up from the book he was reading and raised a brow, "What took you guys so long, yoi?"

Thatch grinned and shut the door with his foot before walking in and setting her on her bed, "Just got caught up in relaxing." He finished drying her hair for her before going over to her dresser and rummaging through it, pulling out a yellow t-shirt and white pajama pants. He went back to her bed and set the pajamas out before he began stripping down as Tazz tossed her towel aside to the hamper before she climbed under the covers on Ace's free side and rubbed her eye.

After changing, Thatch got in the bed and Marco closed the book and set it on the nightstand before turning the lamp off and settling down. Ace wrapped his arms and legs around Tazz in his sleep and nuzzled the top of her head while Thatch turned so his back was pressed against hers. They fell asleep rather quickly and slept peacefully throughout the night.


End file.
